Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Crossover style)
A video game-spoof of 2018's Nintendo Switch "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". Cast *Mickey Mouse as Mario *Boog (Open Season) as Donkey Kong *Peter Pan as Link *Gearshift (Skylanders) as Samus *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Yoshi *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Kirby *Robin Hood as Fox *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Pikachu *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) as Ness *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Zelda *Scar (The Lion King) as Bowser *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Pit *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Inkling (Girl) *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Inkling (Boy) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Marth *Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Young Link *Moana as Female Wii Fit Trainer *Maui (Moana) as Male Wii Fit Trainer *Ra (Casper's Scare School) as Popo *Tanis (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Nana *Johnny Bravo as Captain Falcon *Minnie Mouse as Peach *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Ryu *Topher (Total Drama) as Ike *Daizy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) as Jigglypuff *Kiburi (The Lion Guard) as King K. Rool *Aladdin as Sonic *Tarzan as Simon *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as Zero Suit Samus *Hercules as Little Mac *Angel (Lilo and Stitch) as Isabelle *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) as Shulk *Merida (Brave) as Lucina *Pete as Wario *Singe (Dragon's Lair) as Ridley *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Pokémon Trainer *Tip (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) as Squirtle *Tantor (Tarzan) as Ivysaur *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) as Charizard *Balto as Lucario *Queenie (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Daisy *Prince Derek (Swan Princess) as Roy *Prince John (Robin Hood) as King Dedede *WALL-E as R.O.B. *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Villager *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Falco *Donald Duck as Luigi *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Pichu *Buck (Ice Age) as Richter *Danny Williams (My Little Pony) as Lucas *Elliot (Open Season) as Diddy Kong *Puss in Boots as Meta Knight *Batman as Snake *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Ganondorf *Badili (The Lion Guard) as Corrin *Astro Boy as Mega Man *Sibella (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Bayonetta *K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Toon Link *Elsa (Frozen) as Rosalina *Pascal (Tangled) as Luma *Diego (Ice Age) as Incineroar *Jane Darling (Peter Pan) as Sheik *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis) as Olimar *Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) as Alph *Alex (Madagascar) as Pac-Man *Mesmeralda (Skylanders) as Dark Samus *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Wolf *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as Mr. Game & Watch *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) as Robin *Varian (Tangled) as Dark Pit *Simba (The Lion King) as Cloud *Pluto/Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as Duck Hunt *Li Shang (Mulan) as Ken *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Greninja *Johnny Storm (Fantastic 4) as Chrom *Soto (Ice Age) as Mewtwo *Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Bowser Jr. *Banzai (The Lion King) as Larry Koopa *Nne (with Tano as extra) (The Lion Guard) as Roy Koopa *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Wendy O. Koopa *Cheezi (The Lion Guard) as Iggy Koopa *Chungu (The Lion Guard) as Morton Koopa Jr. *Ed (The Lion King) as Lemmy Koopa *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Ludwig von Koopa *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Dr. Mario *Pocahontas as Palutena *Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Piranha Plant *Darien Chiba (Sailor Moon) as Joker *Bambi as Luminary *Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Erdrick *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Solo *Crane (Kung-Fu Panda) as Eight *Thomas (Thomas & Friends) as Banjo *Emily (Thomas & Friends) as Kazooie Gallery Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mario Boog in Open Season 3.jpg|Boog as Donkey Kong Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Link Gearshift Skylanders.jpg|Gearshift as Samus Arlo about friendly.png|Arlo as Yoshi Toaster in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Toaster as Kirby Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as Fox Kion.png|Kion as Pikachu Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Ness Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Zelda Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Bowser Sherman.png|Sherman as Pit Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Inkling (Girl) Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Inkling (Boy) 500full.jpg|Prince Phillip as Marth Jake-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-peter-pan-returns-48.7.jpg|Jake as Young Link Moana in Gone Fishing.jpg|Moana as Female Wii Fit Trainer Maui in Gone Fishing.jpg|Maui as Male Wii Fit Trainer E4dbe33efb105b19b5120848b7a7b989.jpg|Ra as Popo Tanis in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Tanis as Nana Johnny bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo as Captain Falcon Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Peach Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Ryu Topheraudition.jpeg|Topher as Ike Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg|Daizy as Jigglypuff Kiburi-img.png|Kiburi as King K. Rool Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Sonic Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Simon Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Zero Suit Samus Hercules in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hercules as Little Mac 624-Angel-0.jpg|Angel as Isabelle Robin.png|Robin as Shulk Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida as Lucina Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Pete as Wario DragonsLair-01.png|Singe as Ridley Taran smile.jpeg|Taran as Pokémon Trainer Tip the Penguin.jpg|Tip as Squirtle Tantor in Tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Ivysaur Jake Long 3.png|Jake Long as Charizard Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Lucario Queenie.jpg|Queenie as Daisy Prince Derek in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Prince Derek as Roy Prince John Disney.jpg|Prince John as King Dedede WALL-E.png|WALL-E as R.O.B. Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Villager Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Falco Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck as Luigi Oliver in Oliver and Company.jpg|Oliver as Pichu Buck ice age 3.png|Buck as Richter Char 12133.jpg|Danny Williams as Lucas Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elliot as Diddy Kong Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Meta Knight Batman As Manny.png|Batman as Snake Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Ganondorf Badili-img.png|Badili as Corrin Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Astro Boy as Mega Man Sibella in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Sibella as Bayonetta K.O.-0.png|K.O. as Toon Link Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Rosalina Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Luma Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Incineroar Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Sheik Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Olimar Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Alph Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Pac-Man Mesmeralda Skylanders Swap Force.png|Mesmeralda as Dark Samus Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Wolf IMG oswald.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as Mr. Game & Watch Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Arthur Pendragon as Robin Varian.jpg|Varian as Dark Pit Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as Cloud Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto, Scuttle in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|and Scuttle as Duck Hunt Shang in Mulan II.jpg|Li Shang as Ken Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Greninja Johnny storm.jpeg|Johnny Storm as Chrom Soto.jpg|Soto as Mewtwo Young Kovu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Young Kovu as Bowser Jr. Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Larry Koopa Nne-img.png|Nne Tano-img.png|(with Tano as extra) (The Lion Guard) as Roy Koopa Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Wendy O. Koopa Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Iggy Koopa Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as Morton Koopa Jr. Ed-42.png|Ed as Lemmy Koopa Janja.png|Janja as Ludwig von Koopa Basil of Baker Street-0.png|Basil of Baker Street as Dr. Mario Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Palutena Murgatroid 2.png|Murgatroid as Piranha Plant Darien Shields.jpg|Darien Chiba as Joker Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Luminary 447360 1279765599221 461 344.jpg|Tod as Erdrick Classified.png|Classified as Solo Crane kung fu panda 3.png|Crane as Eight Thomas the Tank Engine.png|Thomas as Banjo CGiEmily.png|Emily as Kazooie Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs